In the end
by McFun
Summary: If you're feeling that you're already dark and twisty today you can read this because it is a total tragedic ending to an amazing team


Van pelt went near the door and she saw him full of tears , crying ; she closed the door and went to the rest of the team ."I saw him ; she said; he was crying, oh my god , I never saw him like that before!Could it be because of what I said earlier"  
"What do you mean? lisbon asked; what did you say to him ?  
"I don't know;I blamed him for not believingthe psychic ,and ;she added; I told him that..."  
"What? Lisbon screamed"  
"I said maybe his daughter and wife want to talk to him"  
"Damn it he is already blaming himself;lisbon said;I will go and see him."  
Lisbon was really concerned , she went quikly to the interrogation room where he was sitting with tears in his eyes he looked like crap.  
"Jane are you ok ?" she said with a quite voice "Yeah,I'm fine"He answered while trying to stay calm and not get emotionel.  
"You know you can tell me anything , I'm here if you need me and I will always !"  
"Siriously , I'm fine , I'm not a baby!" Patrick was trying so hard to stay strong in front of her but he couldn't handle it anymore,his heart was beating so fast , he had a headake Suddenly he began to sob :  
"Why me? Everything is my fault!What I've done!..."  
He sat on the floor while lisbon was shocked by the reaction, she never actually thought she'll ever see him in such seconds she woke up from the shock and started to calm him but he kept screaming:  
"Oh my god!I don't desrve to be alive! I desrve to die!It sould've been me instead of them!I'm more evil than him! I was the cause of my most loved ones on this planet's death!..."  
"Patrick!You need to calm down!It's not your fault!Stop blaiming your self! This is enough!  
I don't think your daughter and wife wanted you to torture your self!You just didn't know!  
You're a human, and humans make mistakes!Nobody's perfect!"  
The broken man was collapsing,he didn't seem to inderstand a single word of what she said,then he felt a deep feeling of lonliness,of death!He thought for a second that maybe if he dies everything will become second was enough for his heart to stop!He had a heart didn't believe what she was him lying down on the floor without mooving,no heart beats and bearly breathing she yelled:  
"I need help in here!Call 911!"Then she loocked back at him and said:"Oh Jane!Look at yourself!  
You can't die!I need you! The whole team need you!So please , just stay with me!" Cho called 911and waited outside for the ambulance to come ,he was really worried , while the rest of the team ran quikly to see what's happening, it was the only situation they never thought that Jane will be were terrifyed , Van Pelt was even crying.  
One hour later,everybody was in the waiting roomof the hospital waiting the doctor to brake the news,so when someone showed up,all of them jumped from their seats and steared at him.  
"Hi,I'm doctor Sheperd,I'm working on mr Jane's case,I'm here to inform you about his condition which is very serious,I'm guessing he's been in lot of pressure,do you any information that can help?"  
"Actually yes, well, before he broke up he was screaming and blaming himself for his family's death,the truth is Patrick's daughter and wife were killed by a serial killer named "RED JOHN"as a , doctor ,is he awake ?;lisbon said"  
"Anfortuantly,he had a seizure,and went into a coma,we will keep him in the ICU and we will see if he wake up even though there is only a possibility of 30%;the doctor answered"  
These news were like a bomb for the team because there is 70% chance that he won't survive,and if he don't what whould be the team's destiny ,wil it survive?They all wer egathered in the hall when Lisbon interrupted the silence:  
"What if we teel him the truth?"  
"Do you mean about that day?,Cho asked"  
"I think so;rigsby answered "  
"What are we talking about here?Don't leave me like a stupid girl?Van pelt said "I will tell you later Grace,now all we care aboutis Jane getting better! Rigsby said"  
Lisbon went into the ICU where he was sleeping on the bed like a peace of wood .She sat down next to him and said:  
"I hope you can hear me ;listen Jane,I'm so sorry you have to know that , that day it was a horrible mistake , not because of you,but because of the police!Yes, we knew that you're going to that talk and we were sure that "Red JOHN" is psycho who hate to be slandered in the media ,so we asked "Davis"to ask you about thought that he was going to kill you so we waited outside the studio and followed you to catch him but we never thought that he is going to torture you by killong your family!I'm trully sorry!"  
She sat there crying ,tears in her eyes,she even slept there,at three am she felt something squeezing her arm she woke up,and saw him trying so hard to open his eyes "Oh My God!Jane!Can you hear me? I will call a doctor!"  
By the time she got to the door she herd a beep she looked behind and saw the moniter anouncing that his heart stopped,she screamed:  
"I need help here ,can anyone hear me? The nurces ran in to see what's going on then the doctor ordered her to wit outside .  
10 minutes later the doctor came out of the ICU and said:  
I 'm so sorry,we tryed so hard to save him but the damage was already big,sorry for your lost No,No!This can't be happening!Lisben was broking down but no one was there to support her ,because the rest of team were trying to process what just happened so they didn't see her when she left back she discovered that her life is meanless now ,she put her gun against her haid and was her ending! When the neighboors heard the gunshot they called the police , Rigsby run with Cho by car to her house but they did never reach it ,they had a car accident and died suffering from serious injuries. Grace felt lonely after their death she suffered a lot but finnaly broke down and died because of hemorrage after having a seizure.  
THEY SOLVED LOTS OF CRIMES TOGETHER AND THEY DESRVED TO DIE TOGETHER EVEN THOUGH IT WAS SO TRAGEDIC THE END 


End file.
